Kiss and Run
by ducky-doll
Summary: Angelina Johnson is very upset. Why has Fred Weasley been acting so strange? Why has he been kissing girls and then running away? Short romantic fluff featuring Angelina and Fred. Please R/R


Kiss and Run  
  
If you had asked me last week whether I fancied anyone here at Hogwarts I would have laughed and told you to get your head checked. But today something happened. Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, for I, Angelina Johnson was kissed!  
  
I am on a secret high right now because like, wow! Alright, it wasn't exactly romantic, it wasn't like in the movies and it was not what I'd call perfect but hey, Fred Weasley doesn't grab you by the wrist and pull you into a classroom for a quick snog everyday does he?  
  
I'm as shocked as you can imagine. There I was minding my own business outside of the Transfiguration classroom (I was waiting for Alicia who was in a classroom across the corridor getting homework) and all of a sudden a certain ginger-haired boy runs past and takes my hand. At first I was scared because I didn't know what he was doing and then he leant over and gave me a huge smacker on the lips!  
  
"Angelina?" Alicia asked.  
  
That would be right. Why do people always interrupt you when you are enjoying remembering a great moment?  
  
"Yah?" I replied, turning my gaze away from the window to Alicia who was standing in the doorway. I didn't wait for an answer. I didn't need to. One look at her told me what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Alicia!" I ran over and grabbed her in my arms, a big bear hug on the way.  
  
The poor girl stood there silent, as I enveloped her in my outspread arms. Her face was ghastly and white and her tears hit my skin through my black robes. Why is that whenever something good happens to me, something bad happens to someone else?  
  
Her tears stopped and we sat down on the floor, right where we were (in the doorway). Alicia's words came out choked and she stuttered but once she'd spoken I knew exactly what was wrong. That's the thing about having a bestfriend, you always know just what they are thinking or what they mean even if they don't want you to.  
  
"Fred… took hand… kissed… classroom…ran out…"  
  
I froze. I must have tensed up because she looked at me strangely. "Oh no…"  
  
No, this wasn't happening! Fred Weasley wasn't like that! He didn't just kiss and run! This was not the boy I knew! Why? What did we do? Didn't I kiss well enough? Was I terrible? Now he knew how I have felt for all these years! I buried my face in Alicia's robes and this time it was my turn to sob.  
  
That night at dinner time, I barely glanced in Fred's direction. He had asked to sit next to me but I completely ignored him and gave Harry the seat. At least Harry was younger than me and wasn't about to go kissing me and then running away.  
  
I wasn't recovered from Alicia's news but I wasn't going to let Fred know I was angry. I wasn't going to let him know I had any feelings and emotions about any of it. How dare he! I grabbed onto my fork tightly and my knuckles turned white. Harry, who I'd been discussing Quidditch with, noticed and slowly unwrapped my fingers from around the cutlery.  
  
"Something up?" he asked.  
  
"Fred Weasley…" I said, feeling my ears turn red with anger.  
  
"Oh," replied Harry, in a voice that meant only one thing.  
  
"Who else?" I asked, knowing that my voice was cold and threatening. He looked startled at my sudden change of personality but then looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"Katie too."  
  
"Who else?" I asked, knowing he was still covering.  
  
He swallowed and looked away from the table. "Hermione."  
  
That was all I needed to hear. Obviously my 'pal' Fred was just a user. How could I not have noticed this before? In all the six years I had been friends with the Weasley twins not once had they shown any signs of being anything but great, funny boys to hang around with.  
  
I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him away from the table, trying not to gain too much attention from the teacher's table but they seemed intrigued by something Dumbledore was telling them, and led Fred out onto the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed so loudly that a flock of nesting birds flew off the grass.  
  
"Dare I what?" he asked. For a minute I thought Fred was genuinely confused but that was all a lie… I knew it.  
  
"How dare you act like you don't know!"  
  
"I DON'T know."  
  
"Why did you kiss Katie, Alicia, HERMIONE and me and then run away like nothing had happened! For the sake of Great Wizards Fred, Hermione is more than a year younger than you!"  
  
"I DIDN'T!" He started pacing back and forth. I could tell he was getting frustrated and angry from the little lines that appeared from his creased brows.  
  
I stormed away as the rain started pouring down and left Fred to shiver in the cold.  
  
"Angelina!" a voice came out of nowhere as I made my way back to the castle. By now dinner would be over so I was heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. Without even looking I could tell it was George, Fred's twin, even if the thunder and rain sort of distorted the voice.  
  
"What?" I turned around. Now I was beginning to get very cold and I pulled my robes around me tighter.  
  
"There's something you have to know," George's figure came out of the shadows and he walked next to me until we reached the castle.  
  
I knew at once that he was talking about Fred.  
  
"Fred took a potion. A love potion."  
  
I didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream.  
  
"He thought it would attract the one girl he'd always fancied. But he read it wrong and it makes him kiss and run every girl that he is familiar with. The thing is, he doesn't remember any of it afterwards."  
  
How could I have been so stupid? I couldn't believe I had been so stupid to honestly think Fred would be like that? I gave myself a mental beating and scowling.  
  
"So yeah, that's why Fred was acting so strangely."  
  
"Thanks George," I said before heading up to the Gryffindor Tower. And who did I meet at the Fat Lady Portrait? Yes, that's right. Fred Weasley himself.  
  
"Hi," I said quietly, not quite knowing where to start.  
  
"Hey," he replied, equally as quietly.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Look, I'm so sorry Fred. George explained the potion thing to me and I can't believe I thought you'd be like that. I know you too well and I'm really sorry," I started. Tears started flooding out of my eyes again. I gave myself another mental beating for crying in front of Fred. But who was that girl George had mentioned? The one who Fred was attracted to?  
  
"Sorry, that's not the password," stated the Fat Lady.  
  
"Potion?" Fred asked.  
  
Then I remembered. He never remembered any of it. I did my best to tell him what George had told me. I watched his expression as he became shocked and surprised.  
  
"So that's why Alicia, Hermione and Katie have been giving me the cold shoulder…" he said out loud as his brow creased in thought.  
  
"That's not the password either!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I was like that. I honestly had no idea."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
The Fat Lady gave up and went to visit a friend in another portrait no doubt.  
  
"Fred?" I asked, working up every bit of nerve inside.  
  
"Yah?" he asked, a look of curiosity slowly creeping up on his face.  
  
"George also mentioned something about you fancying someone."  
  
"Oh, did he now?" Fred's ears turned pink and slowly very, very red. Almost as red as his hair.  
  
"May I ask who?" I asked. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know the answer or not.  
  
"You."  
  
I felt myself feel rather weak at the knees. I stumbled back but at that particular moment George decided to appear behind me and he caught my fall.  
  
"Whoah, what happened?" he asked, helping me stand back upright.  
  
Fred turned and was about to run away when George grabbed onto his arm. "No, you stay here." Fred turned back around and faced me.  
  
"Fred, Angelina, the potion can only be broken if the person who used to it kisses or is kissed by the person whom they are attracted to. In this case, it would be you Angelina so if you want this dreaded potion to wear off Fred you'd better kiss him," George stated, matter of factly and with a very smug look.  
  
I didn't need to be told twice. Hoping and praying that this wasn't a joke by the twins, I grabbed a surprised Fred around the neck and planted a nice big kiss on his lips. He so very shocked that I thought he didn't want me to kiss him so I pulled away. But then he pulled me back in for more.  
  
I am ashamed to say that we kept snogging while George stood there, watching but it was pretty damn good. When we finally broke away gasping for oxygen, George gave us a disgusted but good humoured look and went off. Probably to find Alicia, I thought to myself.  
  
Okay, so Fred isn't the git I thought he was and in fact, when he's not under a love potion spell, he's a pretty great kisser too. As we wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a gentle hug, I realised one thing. He was around for good this time. He wasn't going to kiss and run anywhere! 


End file.
